


Failure's Pity

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, F/M, Torture, Trigger Warnings, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	

In a hanger bay of a nearly empty airship Morana Tarda was laying down on a medical table, pinned under a man who was a foot taller than her. In the shadows of the room stood Chancellor Izunia long arms folded against his chest a smirk on his face. The Chancellor had been walking by noticing the two it brought a curious thought to his mind, the Failure and the High Commander had rarely crossed paths before so this was a rare occurrence. Ardyn wanted to see what was going to happen, they had been talking it look like the Failure had been sleeping. She took to odd sleeping places. He remembered spotting her in the bathtub of his private rooms one day sleeping she didn't remember getting there. Leaning closer he eavesdropped on their conversation.

  
  


“You understand where you failed, right?” Ravus asked as his left magitek hand gripped down on her slender neck the talons digging into the tender flesh.

  
  


What the Chancellor neglected to mention in his previous talks with the High Commander about the Failure, was blood it was the trigger for the MT.

  
  


“I was born a failure, desolate Prince, a disappointment from the start. But what you failed to notice was you just set me off.” There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

  
  


The tangy smell of blood her own blood filled her nostrils as the talons dug into the back of her neck as his large hands wrapped around the neck easily. Those vile sea foam green eyes morphed to emerald green as they dilated wildly staring up at the gorgeous platinum haired man matching his angry hetero-chromatic eyes.

  
  


He pressed harder on her neck making her throat close up, face turning purple from lack of oxygen. His right hand pressing in her stomach holding her down. He was going to put her out of her misery. No one deserved such a fate, this was beyond inhumane, he thought to himself. Taking pity on the creature.

  
  


“Poor thing.” Ravus muttered.

  
  


“Th…i…ng?” Morana croaked the emerald eyes flashed brightly as she struggled against his strength.

  
  


The Chancellor was chuckling to himself in the background. A smug look on his face.

 

With ease despite she shouldn’t have energy to move with lack of air in her small lungs the woman diminutive beside Ravus lifted up her left arm grabbing his shaggy hair pulling on it. Lifting her lower body up curling herself up she took a booted foot smacking it against his face colliding with his high cheekbone. That blow sent the lanky man back dragging her off the metal table in the process.

  
  


Normally this move would have snapped a persons neck as she was flung awkwardly as Ravus staggered back not letting go of her but with metal pins in her neck it wasn’t easily broken. On the floor in a heap of limbs Morana untangled herself from the Commander standing before him. The Commander was on his knees slowly getting to his feet his eyes locked on her, his mouth open slightly not use to having someone get a upper hand on him. Those brown and blue eyes angry a fire sparked in them, he wiped the dirt stain off his porcelain skin.

  
  


“You call me a thing. . .a Failure just like he does.” Morana said pointing out The Chancellor she could sense the man standing in the shadows knowing that ominous presnce anywhere.

  
  


She took a step closer to the High Commander as he stood to his feet brushing off his immaculate white robes with the magitek arm, the silver and purple sparkling in the sunlight.

  
  


“I'll prove to you that I am a person and not a thing!” She yelled, summoning her kuragamisa a crazed look on her face.

  
  


Dashing towards Ravus she slung the ball at the end towards him it wrapping around his magitek arm yanking him forward she leapt up slamming both feet right into his stomach. With his right hand Ravus landed a blow to her side hitting her in the tender organs, due to mass amounts of hi potions and pain killers she took they were weak. Bringing down her left arm that held the sickle Morana dug deep into this arm slicing into the tendons. He was now pinned to the wall right arm bleeding, Morana pressing her body against him, not flinching when Ravus brought his magitek hand back to her throat. She was expecting it smirking against the pressure on her neck she switched the blade to her right hand. Normally people would panic the second someone started to choke them, panting and hyperventilating their mind racing for a solution to get precious air back into their lungs. Not Morana the pain didn't bother her much, her mind didn't panic like that any longer she knew that if she were to go unconscious or even die the Chancellor would revive her in his constant torture of her. Ravus lifted her easily off her feet as she didn't weigh much it exposed his arm pit more to her though, lifting her right hand up in a jabbing motion she stabbed at his chest right below where the metal connected to his body.

  
  


The blood that sprayed against her face was a pure thrill to her, as his blood speckled her face mixing in with her thick black hair. The piercing scream that fell from his lips filled Morana with a desire, it sparked her further. The High Commander dropped her as the blade sunk into his chest slicing into his rib cage piercing his lungs narrowly missing his heart. The Commander pulled out his rapier slicing at her stomach she had leapt back it just brushing against her stomach not enough to spill the contents, just enough for some blood to ooze out, exposing pale tender flesh that was knotted with many scars.

  
  


“I am a person! I am a human being not a thing! I am not a tool!” Morana shouted vilely at him as his blood dripped down her face.

  
  


Grasping his wounded side with his right hand damning himself for dealing with this woman, he was just trying to help. She looked like a scared beast brandishing her kuragamisa eyes looking wild darting back and forth calculating his next moves. What had the Chancellor done to her, he had found out that Ardyn Izunia had kept a few Mts for his own personal use and she had been one of them. Ravus had not been able to find the other coming to the thought that they were dead and disposed of and this one. . .Morana Tarda the only surviving one.

  
  


“You kill the High Commander and what do you think Minister Bethistia will do with you, Failure?” The Chancellor called out taking long strides over to the two of them a mocking smile on his face.

  
  


He would erase more memories of hers. . .ones that were already fuzzy to her. . .of a immortal lion, if she wasn't in Manic state she could rationalize it. Her face twitched as something tried to control her addled mind but failed, the mocking smile on the Chancellor's face was too much. She could tell that the High Commander didn't want to fight her, he was gasping for air as his lung had collapsed from the wound she had given him. Cocking her head to the side, emerald eyes watching him struggle to stand straight being defensive now. He hadn't suspected or prepared for his target to attack back so easily.

  
  


“Why are you failing?” Morana asked, confused.

  
  


Ravus couldn't answer, he didn't quite understand what she meant by that anyone would not start to die from being stabbed in the lungs. His face was getting paler, his breathing more ragged his vision blurring as the blood kept pouring out of the wound. She was just staring at him like he was faking it, a crooked smirk on her full lips.

  
  


“I ask why are you failing? Are you a failure like me?” She shouted this time getting closer to him again pressing him against the wall of the hanger bay pressing the sickle against his chest.

  
  


How did he allow this to happen he was the high commander and this was just some failed project of Minister Bethistia that Ardyn took on as a pet. What did Ardyn do to her? She is so twisted. . .

  
  


“Your lungs are not like mine are they? Not covered in metal. . .all flesh. . .human flesh. I despise it.” Morana said as she pressed her hand against his that was covering the wound, he let out a grunt in pain.

  
  


“No. . .” He gasped.

  
  


“You are one of a kind Morana.” Ardyn reminded her, calling her out by her name something he rarely did.

  
  


“One of a kind. . .”

  
  


“No one would want something like you. Not even the Commander.” Ardyn taunted, taking steps closer not afraid of the deranged MT.

  
  


Her eyes flashed from the Chancellor to the Commander, he was fading before her eyes. She had taken him out so easily and he hadn't even put up a fight. . .it was disappointing. Granted it hadn't been “fair” of her to attack the way she did not letting him properly defend himself. But all the abuse she took in from the scientist and the Chancellor it was not fair so why should she be?

  
  


In that moment of pause Ravus used what strength he had digging clawed gauntlet arm into her exposed stomach pushing open the slight wound she had already. It moved her back a few steps and he took what little energy he had left stabbing at her stomach with the rapier. Ravus heard Ardyn laugh as the Commander fell to his knees still gripping on the hilt of the blade tightly.

  
  


Morana looked down at the blade running her through, normally that would be blinding pain but to her it didn't hurt at all. The amount of times she's been run through with a blade was ranking up to the hundreds by now. Perhaps if it was a broadsword it would actually hurt but this rapier was so thin it was as if she was prodded by a needle. She coughed up some blood as it escaped her mouth, feeling the blood pool down her shirt and pants soaking her, the smell so pungent.

  
  


Taking a step backwards pulling the blade out of her mid section Morana frowned at the grand man in front of her. He wasn't fun to play with, he was failing her. He was suppose to be cunning. . .strong but that sense of honor was what got in his way. She didn't have that. . .that was for humans not her.

  
  


“Morana stand down.” The Chancellor ordered, voice firm.

  
  


He had been trying to “train” her but those voice commands didn't work on her. Morana rushed the Chancellor bloodied sickle raised. No matter how many times she rushed him the Chancellor was too strong for her, too smart for her to outwit. With a flick his arm a burst of flame smacked Morana in the chest, sending her to the ground in a heap. Her body twitching

as she shut down for the time being. Shaking his head long violet hair getting in his eyes, Ardyn walked over to the fallen Commander, tutting as he did a bemused look.

  
  


“Bit off more than you could chew, Fleuret? Don't you have a _thing_ you need to do?” Ardyn asked, pulling out a phoenix down placing it upon the Commander bringing him back to life.

  
  


Forcing a hi-potions and a elixir upon the Commander, Ravus came back sputtering looking pissed off. His eyes landing on the body on the floor in a heap lifeless his eyes wide she was dead?

  
  


“If you are thinking she's dead she's not. I wouldn't kill a precious failure like her, she's rather amusing don't you think? I would advise you to leave her alone for future reference Ravus. She has a task that she must fulfill.”

 

  
  


 


End file.
